marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
| sm = | voice = Cathal J. Dodd | other = }} Wolverine, whose only known name is Logan, is a mutant and member of the X-Men. He has a mysterious and confused past. Biography He was kidnapped and had his mind wiped by an unknown agency, completely erasing his past and lining his bones with adamantium, Logan was trained to be the ultimate killing machine, Weapon X. After escaping the facility, the feral Wolverine was taken in by Heather Hudson and her husband James, members of Alpha Flight, a Government sanctioned group considered to be the Canadian equivalent of the Avengers. After helping him cope with his lost past, Wolverine joined Alpha Flight. Feeling that the Canadians were using him as a weapon, he accepted Professor Charles Xavier’s offer to leave and join the X-Men, a group of mutant peacekeepers who fought for mutant rights. Instantly falling for teammate Jean Grey, Logan felt hostility towards her boyfriend Cyclops, the leader of the group. The X-Men encountered Jubilee at a mall while she was being flagged down by a Sentinel and aided her in escaping its wraith, taking her to the Xavier Mansion in the process. After Jubilee woke up, she began to wonder around and came across Gambit during a training session with Wolverine. Wolverine made his presence known to Gambit once the latter lost him and after dodging a card he dispensed at him, was able to get his teammate on the ground. Wolverine told him that he could give up while mocking his accent and prepared to strike him with his claws before Jubilee caught his attention by shooting him while he was delivering the hit. The other X-Men arrived at the scene, and their introduction was followed by Storm asking if Jubilee was okay. An angry Wolverine indicated that she would not be for long and was ridiculed by his teammates once they learned of his defeat by her, until he revealed his claws to them. Once Jubilee left the Xavier Mansion, she was captured by two Sentinels, one of which used a spray to take her down. Charles approached him and the rest of the team, informing them that the Mutant Control Agency was duping mutants into revealing their identities. Despite having the intention to go in solo and destroy the files, Charles disbanded his though and instead selected him as one of the three X-Men that Storm would lead into the building, alongside Beast and Morph. Cyclops approached Charles and asked him if he believed that attacking the agency would be the best for continuing to create a peaceful relationship between the mutants and humans. Once Charles shot down his theory, Wolverine walked out and mocked him by asking if he had cold feet. Once Cyclops indicated that he was getting on the verge of fighting him, Wolverine expressed interest in a battle between the two as Jean came to them and informed Cyclops that Jubilee had left. Though he quickly resolved that he would be going after her, Cyclops told him that they had a job to do first. Raising his claws to his longtime rival, he told him that he went where he wanted to go and pushed Gambit out of the way as he walked down the hall. Once Wolverine followed Jubilee's trail via her scent and approached her home, it went cold and was bitten by a dog. He rejoined the X-Men on their mission and remarked to Morph that he made a lot of noise, as well as informing the rest of the group what had transpired on his solo search for Jubilee. As he, Beast and Morph began to move in towards the fence of the facility, he and Beast pushed Morph over the fence once the latter asked if they could give him a boast. He and Beast joined him on the other side and were confronted by a guard, who was taken down by Storm as she joined the three. Once making their way inside, Wolverine quickly stopped the group once smelling the infrared lasers that had been placed inside. With Beast questioning if he could detect the spectrum, Wolverine dismissed the question and instead confirmed that he could smell them. With Storm unveiling the lasers with the use of her powers, Beast was able to get to the other side and turn of the security. As Wolverine and the three made their way further into the headquarters, armed guards waited on the other side to get them. Later, he went with the other X-Men to retrieve Jubilee after she was captured by Sentinels. Wolverine charged at several of the Sentinels before Morph told him to fall back and pushed him out of the way, allowing Morph to take the blast. He and the other X-Men were forced to leave Morph and Beast behind. After arriving at the Xavier Mansion, Wolverine was told by Cyclops that he understood how he felt before Wolverine came up to him and socked him in the stomach. He then went up to Cyclops' car and slashed the top of it off, dubbing it "A convertible". Later, He accepted Jubilee into the X-Men. Beast later received a pardon from President Robert Kelly. Wolverine discovered that Morph was still alive, but was under a form of mind control from Mister Sinister, who implanted him with a device which triggered his hatred for the X-Men for abandoning him. Wolverine tried and failed to reach Morph, until the X-Men and Magneto defeated Mister Sinister, and Xavier removed the device from his brain. He failed to attend Scott and Jean's wedding, due to his personal feelings for Jean. He took his anger out by fighting a model of Cyclops in the Danger Room. After defeating it, Wolverine was walked in on by Jean and the talked briefly before she went on her honeymoon with Scott. It wasn't long before Wolverine was once again confronted by demons from his past. Uriko, a former love, returned to New York City as Lady Deathstrike to exact her revenge on him for leaving her behind years ago, as well as murdering her father, who was one of the scientists behind the original Weapon X program. Saving her from an alien taking over her body did little to change Yuriko’s feelings towards him, instead only leaving him with another enemy out there. While traveling in Japan, Wolverine fought Silver Samurai and his minions. He later received a mysterious envelope featuring pictures of his past he couldn’t recall seeing before. He flew to the coordinates left on the back of the envelope, hoping to finally learn the secrets to his past, and the mysterious Weapon X project which gave him adamantium skeleton and claws and he encountered his old friends, Sabretooth, Silver Fox, and Maverick. The four learned that they were taken against their will and had false memories implanted in their brains, meaning what they remember of their past may not actually be true. Leaving with more questions than answers, Wolverine returned to the X-Men continuing to fight for mutants' rights, hoping to make the world a safer place for both humans and mutants to come. Powers and Abilities Wolverine has the ability to rapidly heal faster and more efficiently than the likes of an ordinary human being. Possibly able to even regenerate damaged body parts such as organs and limbs. Because of this, Wolverine appears much younger than he actually is. His exact age is unknown, but he fought in World War II and looks the same age today. This also makes him immune to diseases, drugs, and toxins. He also has animal-like senses making him an extraordinary hunter. He has exceptional strength for a human being, but has not demonstrate anything superhuman such as Captain America or Spider-Man. Background Wolverine was voiced by Cathal J. Dodd in all his voiced appearances. When casting Wolverine, the producers had in mind a voice like Clint Eastwood but deeper and lower and Robert Mitchum.Casting X-Men: TAS at X-Men TAS Dodd drew inspiration from Wolfman Jack for the voice. It was the line "You like picking on people smaller than you. Well pick on me pal, I'm smaller than you!", from , that ultimately won him the part.'90s 'X-Men' Animated Series Star on His Long Struggle to Let Go of Wolverine at The Hollywood Reporter In the opening titles, Wolverine pulls his claws apart causing arcs of electricity. It was meant to be light glinting off the claws but AKOM turned it to electricity.XMenTAS at Twitter This was the first animated version of the character to be Canadian. Both the from and , both voiced by Neil Ross, depicted him as Australian. IGN ranked this version of Wolverine at number eleven among their top ninety animated characters of the 1990s. He is the highest ranked Marvel character on the list above Beast, Rogue, Spider-Man, and Gambit. They said, "Wolverine was obscenely popular in the comics at the time, and they brought his feral rage, scrappy attitude, and quippy one-liners to the X-Men animated TV show in full force. Voice actor Cal Dodd used his gravelly tones to make it all click, and we never had to wait long to hear Logan mouth-off to authority or challenge someone to a fight. This was the first introduction to Wolverine for a lot of people, and they did him justice with his loner attitude, sharp metal claws, and copious use of "Bub.""Top 90 Animated Characters of the '90s at IGN In the Comics His real name is James Howlett. But this was not established until years after the series ended. He has joined the Avengers. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Logan (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *James Howlett (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Weapon X Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Alpha Flight Category:Team X Category:Canadians